Ginny's Life
by souled-out
Summary: Virginia Weasly, Nothing's right in her life. Everything Sucks...(rated because of the morbidness in some of the chapters...)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is a series of Songfics(all Good Charlotte))

Chapter 1: Hold On  
The crisp autumn air blew strictly against Ginny's whitened face. She sighed as she remembered her encounters with Tom Riddle. Everything had been so messed since then. She was practically a traitor to her own kind. Everyone hated her. How couldn't they? She hated herself. Nothing right ever happened for Virginia Weasly. A tear slipped hastily down the softness of her cheek. She wiped it away and sat down on a bench. She had been walked around for the past hour. She could still see the Academy. But was a good twenty minute walk away. "Well atleast no one will be around..." She thought, "I can actually think...by myself." She sighed and began to venture her mind.

This World, This World is cold  
But you don't, You don't Have to go  
Your feeling sad, Your feeling Lonely  
And No one Seems to Care

How could this happen to her. Ginny was the good girl. Or was supposed to be. No such luck. She had betrayed everyone. Though no one showed it. They all thought it. Well except Draco, He showed it quite well. He made sure she knew that he thought it. That made her mad. But even her parents thought it. Ginny hadn't thought they did, until she used that stupid mind reader on them. "My own parents..." She mumbled, "My own family!" Even Ron had kept his distance in the past three years since it happened. More tears slid down her face as Ginny pounded the bench, "WHY ME?! WHY THE HELL ME?!"

You Mothers Gone and Your Father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear  
But we all bleed the same way that you do  
We all have the same things to go through

And then there was Harry, The Saint. It made her mad. He had saved her life, Yet he made her so mad! Why...Probably cause he first stole her brother, then her best friend. Hermoine, Hermoine, Hermoine...They had been best friends. But not now, not since Harry had asked her out. "Everything goes wrong...SEE?" She asked herself sadly. "Whats there to live for anymore? Maybe I should do everyone a favour and kill myself," She thought, "Or run away, become a rock star, or something along those lines." Ginny sighed, "Yeah right Virginia Weasly, Yeah right."

Hold On  
If you feel like letting go  
Hold On  
It gets better than you know!

Ginny stood and let the wind dry the tears to her skin. She began trudging through the leaf fallen ground back to Hogwarts. Still her mind swirled with thoughts. Nothing made sense anymore. She was in her fourth year, and nothing. Still everyone hated her for the first year problem. Then she lost her only friend, Hermoine to Harry. She got booted from the Quidditch team, Her grades dropped drastically, No guy had ever asked her out, And she felt so alone. She was always in trouble. Yet she did nothing wrong. She was just in the wrong place and the wrong time...Yeah Ginny got all the luck...

Your Days you say there way too long  
And your nights, you can't sleep at all  
And you're not sure what you're looking for  
But you don't want to no more

As she got closer and closer to Hogwarts she became more and more aware of how her life sucked. "How could anyone like me?" She muttered, "I don't even like myself!" Her mind screamed at her to not return, but some reason she couldn't get her feet to change direction. It was as if she was under a spell to go back. Yet who would want her back, that was just bull shit. Nobody wanted her back, except her feet...though she didn't no why.

And you're not sure what you're waiting for  
But you don't want to no more  
And we all bleed the same way as you do?  
We all have the same things to go through

She approached the large building, her second home. She entered, and had to sneak back to the Gryffindor common room. She snuck quietly, and unnoticed to the fat lady portrait. Muttered the password and entered the room. It was empty and quiet as she snuck through. Just as she was at the door of the dorms she heard a voice, "Welcome back Gin," it was Hermoine. "Leave me alone Hermoine," Ginny's voice was cold, and she couldn't help it. "Sorry," Hermoine said, "What did I do?" "Nothing," Ginny said, "Just let me go to bed!" Hermoine sighed and nodded, "Fine, whatever."

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on

Ginny entered her dorm followed by Hermoine, "Gin, we're talking, tomorrow, one o'clock, meet me at the Quidditch Feild," Hermoine whispered. Wanting to go to bed Ginny nodded, "Fine, I'll see you then, Good-night!" She whispered back and went to her bed not letting Hermoine say another word. She slid under the covers and closed her eyes. Tom Riddle. Thats all she dreamed of any more. Her death. Tom Riddles kill. Her eyes shot open. Nothing was fair!

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?

Finally she was able to close her eyes and the image wasn;t so clear. It was blurry enough to ignore. 'Good enough,' she thought hastily. A yawn escaped her throat and she felt herself falling asleep. She snuggled under her blankets. The one place she could actually rest, was in bed asleep. She was a dreamless girl. Only light dreams...nightmares of Tom Riddle. But she had gotten used to that. So she just drifted off. Fell asleep. For once peaceful...Until Tomorrow

Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching it's not over...  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on

(A/N: Hope you like it! Review PLEASE!!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Thankz for the reviews. Glad you like it...keep reviewing!)

Chapter 2: The Young and the Hopeless

Hermoine was waiting as Ginny entered the Quidditch Pitch the next afternoon. "I've gotta do this," Ginny thought hastily wanting to turn around and run. Hermoine smiled at her, "Hey Ginny!" she welcomed her. Ginny gave a small smile and a little wave, "Hi Moine." She joined Hermoine, "So..." Hermoine rolled her eyes, "We're not talking here! Come on!" She led Ginny off the Quidditch Pitch and to a nice secluded place.

Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing  
I take what I want  
Take what I need  
They say it's wrong but it's right for me  
I won't look down  
Won't say I'm sorry  
I know that only God can judge me

"So, Whats up?" Ginny asked sitting on a fallen log. "Whats up with you?" Hermoine asked her forehead creased in worry. Ginny shrugged, "Nothing much." "Oh come on Ginny!" Hermoine said, "I know theres something, so what is it?" Ginny sighed, "Its nothing Moine!" She was growing fusterated. "Ginny! Your my best friend! Spill!" Moine practically yelled at her. Ginny looked down at the ground, "Some friend," She mumbled.

And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same  
Am I just running in place?  
If I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same  
  
"What?" Hermoine snapped, "Some friend?!" "YEAH SOME FRIEND!" Ginny yelled into Hermoine's face. "What did I do?" she asked getting worked up. "Nothing...thats what...you did nothing!" Ginny snapped. "Whats that supposed to mean!?" Hermoine asked. "You never have time for me, your always with your Bloody Boyfriend!!! I hate him Hermoine. I hate Harry Potter!" Ginny wailed. Hermoine's eyes softened, "You hate Harry?" "Yeah I do! He stole you from me!" Ginny began to cry.

'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
  
"Ginny, I had no idea!" Hermoin, who was also crying, said softly, "I'll make time for you!" "no you won't..." Ginny said slowly, "You won't." "I will!" Hermoine defended. "NO YOU WON"T! NO ONE WILL!" Ginny screamed, "EVERYONE HATES ME!" with that she stood up and ran. She ran until her lungs burned. And even then she kept running, "I'm never coming back," She said beneath her breath, "I'm leaving...for good!"

No one in this industry understands the life I lead  
When I sing about my past it's not a gimmick not an act  
These critics and these trust fund kids  
Try to tell me what punk is but when I see them on the streets  
They got nothing to say

After about twenty long minutes she stopped. Where was she? She couldn't even see the academy. Nothing, Where was she. She sighed, "I guess this is it, not like anyone's coming to look for me." She sat down on the dampened grass and pulled out her wand, "At least I have this." She used a few charms and counjered up a candy bar, "Good enough for now," She thought and started to munch on it.

And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same  
Am I just running in place?  
If I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same

The sky was darkening by the time Ginny really realized what was going on. She sighed, "No body cares...no one's looking for me." She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her small jack knife. Her dad had given her it when they had gone camping. She flipped the blade open and positioned it upon her wrist. She dragged it hastily across producing a red line. Dripping with blood. She sighed and did it again in another spot. Then again...and again...and again.

'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
I don't care, now I don't care

Her small wrists were white. Now they were creased with red. Blood. The pain had lasted for a few seconds. Then numbed over. It was okay. She yawned. Seeing how tired she was she curled up in a ball on the ground and fell asleep. But for some reason it wasn't peacful like all her other sleeps. It was restless. Her dreams were full of anger, hate, death, and Tom Riddle. She tossed and turned. But still nothing. "WHY ME?!" She screamed into the darkness of the night, "WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!?!"

I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
That I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
I don't care  
I don't care


End file.
